Warriors: The City Clans
by Faintedshadow
Summary: Many moons after the four clans settled in the forest, four news clans have risen above the old but not just anywhere but in the city. Now, one cat from each clan has been given a prophecy of destruction. Disease will waste mud, and war will regien surpea
1. Alliences

**Feralclan**

**Leader**

Needlestar- Light silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Burningshadow- Long haired pale ginger tabby tom with matching amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Sootcloud- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Fernpaw- Light gray (With Darker flecks) She-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Silentclaw- Light gray and brown tom with green eyes

Rosefur- Long haired red tabby she-cat- blind

**Warriors**

Raccoonmask- Solid black tom with a white face and white ringed tail with black eyes (Apprentice, Tumblepaw)

Fawnflower- Pale ginger she-cat with an unusual white spotted flank, white belly, chest and with green eyes

Bogpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Sprucetree- Grayish blue tom with green eyes

Saturnclaw- Dark ginger tom with pale amber eyes

Fallingleaf- Dark gray (With darker flecks) she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Songpaw)

Mudflower- Mottled dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Mountaindew- Light gray almost brown she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Swallowpaw)

Turtlestorm- Long haired dark chocolate brown tom with eyes to match

Toadbelly- Long haired golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swampclaw- Very dark gray tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Hawkpaw)

Hornetfur- Aggressive ginger and black tom with green eyes

Larchflower- Dark gray (With lighter flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Stormcloud- Light gray tom with blue eyes

Faintedshadow- Small smoky white she-cat with sea green eyes star

**Queens**

Frogflower- Light gray she-cat with green tinted fur and with green eyes

Firefly- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Runningbrook- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Tumblepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw- Solid white tom with blue eyes

Songpaw- Pretty light gray she-cat with green eyes

Swallowpaw- Light brown and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hawkpaw- Muscular dark brown tabby tom with striking blue eyes

**FamineClan**

**Leader**

Scarstar- Large battle scarred dark gray (With darker flecks) Tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Spottedcloud- Unusual spotted golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Shellstorm- White and gray she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Darkpaw- Solid black tom

**Elders**

Marshfur- Light gray (With darker flecks) She-cat with blue eyes

Tassleclaw- Light brown tom, with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Thornpelt- Golden brown tabby tom, with amber eyes (Apprentice, Lionpaw)

Duskflank- Light gray (With darker flecks) tom with blue eyes

Widowfang- Solid black she-cat with one red paw and with bright amber eyes

Skyflower- Dark gray almost blue she-cat with matching blue eyes (Apprentice, Geckopaw)

Mosscloud- Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Leafpaw)

Frostedleaf- Beautiful long haired pure white she-cat with green eyes

Bearclaw- Very dark gray tom with rounded ears and blue eyes.

Pondface- Light gray (With darker flecks) She-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitwhisker- White she-cat with a brown face and tail and with green eyes.

Rockclaw- Large very dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Foggedspirit- Smoky white tom with blue eyes star

**Queens**

Mouseflower- Small dusky brown she-cat with ginger eyes

Flowingstream- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hawthorn- Dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw- Golden brown tabby tom with mixed blue and amber eyes

Geckopaw- Light gray (With lighter flecks) she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- pale brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

**CarrionClan**

**Leader**

Shootingstar- Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Cedarheart- Pale ginger and brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Dovefeather- Attractive pure white she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Lightpool- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Shieldingflame- Light brown tom with a ginger chest and with blue eyes

Flowerheart- Battle scarred light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Dragonfire- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Featherstep- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Arrowpaw)

Virusclaw- Solid black tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Moonpaw)

Clawedface- Battle scarred light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ringedtail- Light brown tabby tom with a ringed tail and with amber eyes

Sparrowflight- Mottled brown and black she-cat with blue eyes

Jayfeather- Dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes (Apprentice, Bluepaw)

Looncall- Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Wormtail- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Nightwind- Solid black tom with green eyes star

**Queens**

Searingflame- Dark red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Moonshadow- Light silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mistdragon- Dark gray almost black she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentices**

Moonpaw- Solid black she-cat with amber eyes

Bluepaw- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowpaw- Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**SludgeClan**

**Leader**

Eaglestar- Dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Midnightfire- Solid black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Shadepelt- Very dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Owlpaw- Golden brown tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Blacksoul- White tom with a black face and with green eyes

Falconwing- Light silver and white tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Sandfeather- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Tawnypaw)

Thundercloud- Dark ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Bloodstorm- Solid black tom with red paws and with green eyes

Birchpelt- White tom with faint silver stripes and with green eyes

Brighttail- Light ginger and white she-cat (Apprentice, Lightningpaw)

Suntail- Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Treepaw)

Stripedstorm- Golden brown striped she-cat with amber eyes

Nutmeg- Mottled light golden brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ledgeclaw- Silver tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Cloudpaw)

Riverpool- Dark gray (With darker flecks) she-cat with blue eyes Star

**Queens**

Smokecloud- Light gray (With darker flecks) she-cat with blue eyes

Mourningflower- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenwind- Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Treepaw- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw- Light silver she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Outside of Clans**

Bone- Large white and black tom with amber eyes- Loner

Serial- Small but aggressive silver tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes- Rogue

Tansy- Brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes- Kittypet


	2. Prologue

Darkness settled over the outskirts of the city. The tall lonesome skyscrapers circled above everything's heads as they gazed up at the thickening sky and penetrated through the large smoky white clouds slowly drifting across the sky, as they cast shadows over the city. But the moon stayed in place, never moving an inch as the world revolved around it. The city was quiet except for the cackling of the warm homeless people's fires in the dark and scary alley ways that twisted and turned between buildings. Some cars, known as monsters slowly drove by on the level road spraying musky water onto an already soaked cardboard box. Quiet mews of hungry kits could be heard from inside and the soft whisper of their mother, quieting them. The kits were all alone in this world but they did have their mother to care for them. But no one knew that in the stars a prophecy was being fulfilled.

IFour as one, one of many, as the stars rain down upon them they will all surely succeed. /I

No one had ever heard of that prophecy, only except the mother of the four tiny kits. As midnight grew older into the early morning sky a pair of deep amber eyes could be seen peering out of a large silver garbage can. A foul smell rose from its depth as it toppled over with a swift movement, leaving piles of garbage spread all around it. A large black and white tom stepped out, carefully putting each white paw between the piles of garbage. His amber eyes never moved from the cardboard box as he moved closer and closer. A pile of mottled brown leaves twirled around his paws, as the light breeze escaped through the labyrinth and into the sky as the tom stopped beside the opening. He flicked his large pointed ears forward, as to hear "his" kits meows coming from inside. "Come in," a soft voice replied coming from the cardboard box as he peered inside, but he did not enter. The tom knew he shouldn't enter, not now, not with his kits awake and hungry, and any ways what would happen when he told his mate that he had no food to feed his new family. He had known from the time his mate become pregnant that food was going to be scarce. Not since for all he knew, four clans had moved into the city, setting up territories and taking all the last bits of food that the city had to offer. He had no clue what to do, he wanted to find food to feed his family because he wouldn't want the outcome of death happening. He thought for a moment, then his amber eyes widened as he thought of a perfect idea. Maybe give the kits to the clan, they would be safe there and taken care of. He puffed out his chest, not forgetting to lick the ruffled fur on his chest. He took one deep breath and shouldered his way into the cardboard box.

Unlike the outside, all soggy and wet the inside was dry and warm. In the fading darkness he could see the faint outline of his mate and the four small bundles of helpless fur tucked so close against her belly. His mouth dropped open, loss for words. They were beautiful, the prettiest kits ever. "What took you so long?" came the exhausted meow from Tansy, his mate.

He shook his head, forgetting all about his idea, all he could think of was his kits. "I was just thinking. They are beautiful kits," he purred calmly as he gained his voice back.

Tansy smiled and licked each kit's head once before replying, "I know." Her sides heaved with the efforts to breath and her once beautiful and sleek brown and white tabby pelt rippled over her hunger stricken muscles and bones. "Bone?" She meowed closing her eyes.

"Yes?" Bone replied, "I'm still here."

"I've been thinking," Tansy meowed reopening her eyes to glare at her mate, "I want to give up our kits."

An astonished new escaped Bone's jaws as he moved closer. "Why?"

"Well I've been thinking, there not enough food for us and the kits. Any ways I need to go back to my housefolk. They probably miss me, and unlike you I can't live out here in these conditions, and there is no way I'll bring my kits with me. I think...we should give our kits to the four clans," her voice seemed painful as she said the words almost every queen regretted to say. Bone knew it was painful for her to admit it to his face, but he supported her all the least.

"I think that is a good idea," he meowed sadly, but how hard he fought he could not hide it from showing in his voice. "I was thinking the same thing before."

Tansy glanced at him, sadness clouding her eyes. "I know," she purred, "I had guessed from the moment you came in here. The kits are strong enough. Bring one to each clan."

Bone nodded and picked up the closest kit in front of him. The kit's mouth gaped open and a long rasping wail escaped from its little pink mouth. Its eyes and ears were shut side but it knew what was happening. "Its ok little one," Tansy purred licking the kit's chest. The kit struggled in his father's jaws but did not wail out any more. "Go now." Bone dipped his head and backed out of the safe den. It was slowly growing warmer as the sun broke through the horizon and light flooded the city. Bone sighed and took one last look at the cardboard box before he turned around and started down the alley. The darkness still lingering in the air hid him from on looking eyes as he began his task...


End file.
